To Heaven
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: (major character death) A RyoxTen, with a twist! Romance, Angst, Drama and more! :) ...also, Ayeka friendly! ^^ Please R&R! You'll like this, if you are a fan of my other RyoxTen ficlets! (on hiatus) ! ^^;
1. Note From Author *No need to read, unles...

Dear Readers and Fellow Writers,  
  
  
  
Well, I'm giving a small note to all of my faithful fans, who reviewed 'Nisu to Kise".  
  
  
  
I'm glad, you guys didn't think it to rash to make Ryoko pass away. She's great, my fave character and I don't think it be to awesome if she were to die and not come back in the show!  
  
  
  
  
This is all fictional, the idea came from my head and it didn't happen like this is the actual series.  
  
  
  
  
Don't flame me, I said she was dead in the preview! I'm warning you again, here! So, if you go ahead and ignore my warning and flame me...that just shows your ability to comprehend my words.   
  
  
  
I hope you guys enjoy the edited and longer version of "Nisu to Kise" now called "To Heaven" !  
  
  
  
Merry Reading and reviewing!   
  
  
Always and forever,  
beautiful.dreamer  
email; svukotic@hotmail.com 


	2. Do you Believe in Heaven?

AN- Here's the edited version, of my older fan fiction called, "Nisu to Kise (It's not going to Rain)". I'm changing the title, to...I dunno yet! I'll probably figure it out at the end of writing this! ^^; It's a different version, where I totally changed the beginning, the middle and the end! Ryoko still passes away, though I don't think you'll hate me as much after you read the story! It's sorta sweet, yeh know? *s*  
Dedicated- Ryoko's creators, you guys rock! ;)  
Oh, I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Kay?  
Read. Enjoy. R&R!...please? ^^  
P.S.- It's my Birthday on the 17th! I'm turning sixteen, so I hope I at least get more then 16 reviews! :) Please, make this birthday wish come true! ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
This Heaven  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ryoko held her breath, as the small cheery petal flew by her pale hand. It landed on a fingertip, and she felt it's delicate texture with every nerve in her body. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She was happy, being given the chance to watch over her loved ones. She was in heaven.  
  
  
Literally.  
  
  
"Hello, Ryoko-Chan," A whimsical voice called a greeting toward her, and a smile gently formed on the pirates lips.  
  
  
"Hello Achika-Chan, How are you?"   
  
  
  
Achika, beautiful as always spent the days with Ryoko. They talked about almost everything, but usually they always ended up talking about that certain boy they held a special place in there heart for.   
  
  
Ryoko scooted over, and Achika began to walk toward the vacant room Ryoko had left for her. Her black hair trailed after hair, almost floating with an angelic look.  
  
  
  
They were both angels, after all.   
  
  
  
Achika sat by the serene Ryoko, gathering her pale hands with her own.   
  
  
  
"Watching over Tenchi and the gang, I presume?" Achika whispered, Tears overwhelming her eyes. She missed her dear baby boy, and her heart cried out to the angelic demon before her.   
  
  
  
"Yeh, Achika-Chan...I miss them all,"  
  
  
  
Achika nodded, her silken arms pulling Ryoko in an embrace.   
  
  
  
"As do I, my dear Ryoko..."  
  
  
  
Ryoko smiled, closing her eyes. Memories of her last month on earth came flashing to her with a brilliance she could not explain.   
  
  
  
  
~*2 Months Earlier*~   
  
  
  
Ryoko laughed, blasting an orange blast of energy towards the unlucky victim in its path. That 'unlucky' victim also laughed, dodging easily out of its way.   
  
  
  
"I'll kill you, you stupid bitch!" Ryoko cried, feeling exhausted already. Her energy and fighting skills slowly were getting worse, as she settle down on planet earth.   
  
  
  
She smiled, knowing she would trade her powers for this planet. Her beloved lived here, and she thanked whatever god had given her this chance to meet him.   
  
  
  
A rude laugh interrupted her train of thought, and Ryoko glared at the target she missed. Blue hair, almost as light as the cyan color she had on her head, was sported by the tall figure. Her name was Nagi, and they both knew each other too well.   
  
  
  
"You, kill me? Ryoko, lets see some action behind those words?" She taunted, her deep voice encouraging Ryoko to make a fool of herself some more. She'd show Nagi, what kind of fool she was.   
  
  
  
Ryoko charged, her hands gathering near her stomach. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead, leaving glistening trails on her burning skin.  
  
  
  
Glancing around the vast field she and Nagi were engaged in combat in, she noticed the whole Tenchi gang was safety gone. After much arguing, she had managed to make all of them leave to safety. Tenchi, being over protective, told her to be careful and fly back if she needed help. She sighed, knowing she would not ruin her pride by doing that. This was her fight, after all. She would fight it alone.   
  
  
  
  
Ryoko barely dodged Nagi's whip, as it whizzed past her with horrific speed. Catching herself, she dodged the next strike Nagi lashed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyan hair started to float in the air, as Ryoko gathered the last bit of energy needed to let loose the attack that would put all attacks to shame.   
  
  
  
She let loose the tremendous energy, feeling her body drain of power. She saw the whole field turn white, as the blinding energy raced toward the bounty hunter Nagi.   
  
  
  
Dropping to her knees, Ryoko prayed she had hit her target square. Her hands went to her head, as the sudden pounding of a headache hit her full force. She could only pray, that her blast struck home.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, you fool! How could you miss me?"   
  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked up, trying to locate the voice.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Kami-Sama...you can't be serious..."  
  
  
  
  
Nagi walked toward the kneeling Ryoko, her mouth twisted in some deformed smile that sent shivers down the energy-drained Ryoko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her whip was let loss, and it wrapped around the demon's ankles. Ryoko felt the burning sensation course through her leg, as she looked in shock at the energy radiating from her ankle. She couldn't move!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fight fair, Nagi!" She screamed, her fist flying in the direction of the smirking figure, "You coward!"  
  
  
  
  
"Me, a coward?" Nagi asked, her eyebrow raising in question. She paced back and forth, clearly enjoying the look of pain written across Ryoko's features.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you! Are you deaf, Nagi?" Ryoko sneered, keeping a cruel glint in her eyes even with all the pain she was going through.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh," She laughed, "Ryoko, am I the one to always run from my battles? I'm not the one hiding behind that common earth boy!"  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko choose to ignore her, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"  
  
  
  
  
Nagi snorted, "What else?" Drawing her hand in her cape, she pulled out a tan pouch that held the object she desired.   
  
  
  
"This pouch holds your fate, my dear," She sneered evilly, waving the pouch in Ryoko's face.  
  
  
  
Nagi deliberately was slowly pulling the object out of it's holding, letting millimeter by millimeter show.  
  
  
  
The object was, much to Ryoko's surprise, a vile holding a dark green liquid.  
  
  
  
Ryoko almost laughed, "...and what is that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll see, soon,"  
  
  
  
  
Nagi pulled out a knife, and Ryoko's eyes widen at the many ways Nagi would be able to kill her.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Ryoko..." She chuckled, cutting the top of the vile off. She pulled out another object from the pouch, and it shone with equal light as a diamond in the rays of the setting sun. Attaching the needle, she glanced back at the now scared space pirate.  
  
  
  
"Ready for destiny, Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
  
She felt like screaming, as the needle poked into her vein.  
  
  
  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~   
  
  
  
  
"Achika-San," Ryoko took on a serious voice, "Do you think it was my destiny to be poisoned like that by Nagi?"  
  
  
  
  
Achika shrugged, "I don't know, really."  
  
  
  
Ryoko smiled, she remembered the way she met Sasami in the woods. She had kept the information of being defeated by Nagi a secret, even to her mother. She didn't really want to admit defeat yet, anyway. She had concluded, after thinking logical, there was no cure for the poison flowing in her veins. Nagi would make sure of that.  
  
  
  
"Achika-Chan, I remember when Sasami found out...can I tell you?"  
  
  
  
Achika smiled, her eyes shining with encouragement to go on.   
  
  
  
Ryoko began the aftermath of her fight with Nagi, and by the way she spoke, Achika figured it was the better times of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko sighed, it was a beautiful spring day at the Masaki shrine, and she felt as though she wasn't dying after all. As days passed by, she had gained some knowledge about the liquid that was in her body. It was a virus, that was very rare (Only two other case in the universe) and had no cure for it. It ate away your life force, something humans had no knowledge of yet. It made the host weaker by the day, and eventually the person who carried the virus would fall into a peaceful sleep that they would not awaken from.   
  
  
  
She could deal with dying, if only she can have a chance to say goodbye and make amends with everyone. She's lived long enough, and she was ready to travel the next stage. Still, not being here with Tenchi was something she couldn't imagine.   
  
  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
She looked at Sasami, and smiled. Waving her over, she moved a bit to give her room on the cool stone she was sitting upon.   
  
  
  
"Hiya Sasami!" She smiled, hiding the pain already rushing toward her. She would never see this young princess again, either. The cute kid was one of the reason Ryoko ever smiled, and she cherished the time she had to spend with the pink eyed girl.   
  
  
"...Hello..."   
  
  
  
Ryoko looked closer into her pink orbs, and noticed the way they shined with unshed tears. She frowned, and leaned closer to the small girl.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
  
Sasami took a shaky breath, before applying,"I know...what happened between you and Nag-"  
  
  
  
"Wha-what?" Ryoko stuttered, she had thought she kept it hidden well.   
  
  
"Ryoko, I know what's happening..." Sasami whispered, closing her eyes. She didn't want to cry, and she would hate to put Ryoko more into sadness with her baby tears.  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
  
  
"Tusanami told me," Sasami began, her voice trembling with the building force of the sob in her chest, "She told me in my dream..."  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sasami..." She whispered, looking down. She didn't need this, being so young and pure. Sasami didn't need to be close to someone she was going to lose soon.  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sasami's sob shook Ryoko to the core, and she gripped the rock in sorrow.  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked at her helplessly, but her arms came toward the young girl who was shaking with this emotion Ryoko dreaded. She felt clumsy, as she pressed against the girl.   
  
  
"Sasami, its life..." She whispered into the soft blue hair, feeling it's sweet scent of lilac tickle her nose. She sighed, pressing the sobbing child up into her lap.   
  
  
"You won't have a life, you're dying! Can't you see, we won't see you ever again! I need you here with me, I love you too much...! Please...tell me you will fight this!" She screeched, burying her face into Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko sighed once again. This would be hard to explain to a child.  
  
  
  
"Sasami, do you believe in heaven?"  
  
  
  
  
Sasami sniffled, her eyes red with the crying she was going through, she looked thoughtful for a minute before pressing into embracing Ryoko once again.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
  
Ryoko gently smiled, her hand stroking the soft skin on her arms. She brought her hand to her face, planting a small kiss on each small, delicate fingertip.  
  
  
  
"Then, how can you say I won't have a life to live? I'll always be watching you from up in the sky," she stood up, "and, my dear princess...I'll always be here with you."  
  
  
Sasami sobbed again, her hands clutching her feet. Ryoko kneeled back down, gathering the girl once again back into her arms.   
  
  
  
"Shh...Sasami, just remember that I'll always love you. You're a dear friend to me," She told the girl, her breath turning husky and whispering with emotion, "Dry your tears, and live my last days with me in happiness!"  
  
  
  
Ryoko laughed, and threw the girl in the air. Sasami gasped, but soon she was giggling and laughing with Ryoko.  
  
  
  
Together, with Sasami on Ryoko's back, they flew toward the home to get dinner ready. Sasami had promised to let Ryoko help prepare the meal.   
  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
  
  
"Yeh, princess?"  
  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you, but I know we'll meet one day again!"  
  
  
  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Achika laughed, "How'd dinner turn out?"  
  
  
  
The demon smirked, her lips lifting into a smile. She knew, that was one thing they didn't miss about her departure, her cooking skills.   
  
  
  
"Uh, lets say we've seen better toxic then the stuff I came up with!"  
  
  
  
  
They both stood, still holding hands. It was a way, they could support each other. Smiling, they walked into the magical forest they both seemed to enjoy walking in.   
  
  
  
  
Entering the bush, Ryoko couldn't help be reminded of Washu. It seemed the flowers had the same colour of her hair, and the vegetation radiated with the same emerald of her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"Washu was harder to talk to, you know Achika-Chan..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be Continued**  
  
  
AN- Tell me what you all think! Is this a better format and story, then the old "Nisu to Kise"?   
I like it more, and I want you all to do sumthing extra and tell me what you think! I can change, you know? Want sumthing different, tell me! I wont be mad, I'll be the opposite (happy)! Please, R&R for my birthday! I wanna see some action! Next part, is Ryoko's time to tell Washu and Ayeka! Hope you are ready! :) 


	3. One Chance

AN- OH! I must be in the most terrible of moods! The weather in May is suppose to be great even here in Canada...but we still have heavy snow! Can you believe it, HEAVY SNOW!?!   
...The not so bad part about this ordeal, must be the fact all schools are closed! Which means, I get a little bit of extra time to type this chapter out...before my mama makes me plow the driveway! ^^;   
Anyway, let's get this on the road!  
Disclaimer- don't own, so don't sue? Is that brief and to the point?  
Dedication- To Calgary weather! Yay! ^sarcasm  
The *Real* Dedication- To my wonderful fans, who are reading this and reviewing ^^hint^^ me! I appreciate it! Thanks! :)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Heaven  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Mom, you in here?"  
  
The vast area of black almost frightened the fearsome pirate, but almost is the key word in the sentence.   
  
No answer echoed from her own, and the cyan woman decided to walk in a bit further.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Silence still seemed to greet her call. One more time wouldn't hurt...  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
A muffled groan was heard, followed by the crack of stiff bones and a swiftly mumbled curse.   
  
"What's up, Little Ryoko?" a nasal voice rang out, clearly being heard in the corner of the shadow room.  
  
"Mom, we have to talk..."  
  
She stepped into Ryoko's vision, and popped out her keyboard. With a few quick types, the room filled suddenly with a flash of light. Ryoko looked around, noticing that it suddenly looked like a living room and decided she would make herself comfortable by sitting on the leather couch close to her.  
  
"I know, I was waiting for you to come and talk about it sooner..."   
  
An eyebrow quirked in response, "Oh, so you know about my current dilemma?"  
  
Little Washu shook her head yes in response, before snapping her fingers and producing two cups of warm tea. Handing Ryoko the bigger one, she sat back into the soft leather chair.  
  
Clearing her throat, Washu began.  
  
"You see, every part of your body is watched by my computers and if you...uh, let us call it 'malfunction'...I know where it is happening and what it is effecting..."  
  
Ryoko nodded, "So, you know there isn't a cure?"  
  
Washu laughed, "What do you mean, no cure! Of course I can make a cure, you know I am the number one scientific genius in the universe..."  
  
The sigh that escaped the soft pink lips of Ryoko stopped Washu's blundering and made her smile disappear as fast as it appeared.   
  
"Mother, this time you can't help me. I wanted to ask you if maybe you knew a pain reliever I could take?"  
  
Her head bent, Washu nodded slowly.   
  
"I do, but you won't need it. I'll cure you right now, just let me test some blood...find out what it is!"  
  
"Washu-"  
  
"Mother, you mean?"  
  
"Ok, Mother...don't do thi-"  
  
"I want to do this, I want you to live..."  
  
Ryoko silently and slowly lowered the cup onto the small coffee table in front of her. This was going to be hard to convince Washu. Hard to tell her, that her best creation was a failure.   
  
Not able to fight a disease. Something so small, yet so deadly.  
  
"There isn't a cure, Nagi made sure of it."  
  
Washu did the opposite of her daughter, and brought the cup down to a crushing halt on the table. Her eyes filled with anger and passion, she looked directly into Ryoko's own.  
  
"What do you mean? Nagi was here...and you didn't tell any of us?!"   
  
"Mother, please try to underst-"  
  
"No! You're going to die now because of this foolish mistake!"  
  
Ryoko's head was pounding by the second and she bit her lip to keep in the sudden urge to yell at her mother for everything she had caused her to feel in her entire life.   
  
"Your taking away the chance to let me show you how much of a mother I want to be! Taking all my years of wishing you could except me, after all the rotten things I've down to you! Why?"  
  
Ryoko stood up, "I have to go, I don't have time for this at the moment."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Ryoko's legs wobbled self consciously at the strong order issued from her mother's direction. Having much more self control then that, she managed to stand stop and turn around instead.   
  
"Why? So you can badger me upon my last days alive? I'm sorry you think it's my fault I came face to face with Nagi without any notice she would be there! I was just going to the carrot field to flirt with Ten-"  
  
She stopped abruptly, turning to face the other direction and hiding the sudden moisture that the simple name of her beloved brought.   
  
"Sit down, I'd like to start another conversation with my daughter please."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
She sat with a loud plop, and leaned her head back to lay on the headrest. Her cyan hair fell limp around, and Washu notice suddenly that it was slowly dropping and losing its spike, you might say.  
  
"Your hair..."  
  
  
Her daughter's hands lightly touched the closest strand, feeling the silky texture and ever slightly cringing when it didn't bounce back to its usual style. Instead, it began to float down to rest by its other fellow hair.  
  
"Yes, it's losing it's buoyant look. I'm gonna have plain straight hair soon enough. Just wonder when that day will come? Do you think it's a side effect?"  
  
A sob slowly and painfully escaped the mouth of small Washu, as she bowed her head to shelter the tears of remorse that came forth from her eyes. She stood up, walking shakily to her daughter.   
  
"Mom, it's just hair..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why the tears?"  
  
"...Cause, I'm losing my baby all over again. This time, I can't have her back."  
  
Collapsing with a dreadful cry, Ryoko caught the small child version of her mother in her arms and held her shaking form cautiously.  
  
"I'm never going to see you again!" Her sobbing voice echoed throughout the lab, "You're leaving me here, alone! Why? I'm sorry I did those terrible things to you, but have mercy...don't leave me alone..."   
  
Tears had escaped the barrier of the demon's golden eyes, and the beautiful drops of salt water coursed slowly and softly down her pale face.   
  
"Mama, I don't want to die..."  
  
Her heart wrenching whisper left her lips breathlessly, as she closed her eyes and buried her head in the fiery red tresses of her mother's hair.   
  
"You don't have to, let me try and fix this? Please, just one chance?" Washu begged helplessly, suddenly not wanting anything more in the universe then her daughter's health.  
  
Reluctantly, the demon decided to co-operate.   
  
  
One chance never hurt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be Continued**  
  
  
AN- Next chapter, Ryoko and Ayeka talk! Ohhhhh!  
Stay tuned and keep those REVIEWS COMING!! You know I luvvvvvvvv 'em! ;) 


End file.
